narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shino Aburame
Shino Aburame (油女シノ, Aburame Shino) - Młody shinobi z Klanu Aburame - żyjącego w symbiozie z insektami. Wygląd Shino to wysoki, barczysty młodzieniec. Ma pociągłą twarz, średniej długości czarne włosy i oczy wiecznie ukryte za ciemnymi okularami. Większą część ciała ukrywa pod ciężkim ubraniem - w pierwszej części jest to zielona kurta z szerokim kołnierzem, w drugiej czarna bluza z równie dużym kołnierzem i ciężka kurta z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz. Przez plecy przewieszony ma plecaczek, jednak nie wiadomo, czy Shino posiada w nim robaki, czy po prostu służy mu do przechowywania broni. Charakter Shino jest skrytym i bardzo tajemniczym chłopakiem. Wobec przyjaciół jest chłodny i zdystansowany, Kiba Inuzuka uważał, że Shino robi z siebie lidera. Z tego co widzieliśmy nie ulegał emocjom, choć przerwany pojedynek stanowił dla niego ujmę (dlatego ścigał shinobi z Suna, by walczyć z mistrzem marionetek). Z żadnym z geninów spoza swojej grupy nie zawarł bliższej przyjaźni. Wzbudzał w nich raczej strach i niesmak. Shino, mimo dosyć nieprzyjemnej powierzchowności, okazuje się być wrażliwy (w humorystyczny sposób). Czuje się dotknięty przez to, że nie został wybrany na misję ratowania Sasuke. Podczas spaceru z Kibą po wyzdrowieniu młodzieńca i jego psa, prosi przyjaciela o zrelacjonowanie misji i trening nad pracą zespołową. Młody Aburame jest typem introwertyka. Nie chwali się swoimi umiejętnościami, podobnie jak inni członkowie jego klanu jest milczący i nienaturalnie opanowany podczas walki. Nie okazuje żadnych emocji, poza nieustannymi przytykami o pominięciu go we wcześniejszej misji. Umiejętności Shino jest jednym z najpotężniejszych chuninów w osadzie. Jest spadkobiercą najbardziej tajemniczego, ale potężnego klanu Konohy. Kiba Inuzuka przyznał kiedyś, że może walczyć z każdym, byle nie z Shino. Kikaichū no Jutsu Shino jest członkiem Klanu Aburame, którego najpotężniejszą mocą jest całkowita kontrola nad insektami. Każdy młody członek klanu składa swoją chakrę w ofierze owym robakom i dzięki temu zyskują nad nimi całkowitą kontrolę. Shino, dzięki owym zdolnościom, sprawdza się zarówno jako wojownik ofensywny, jak i defensywny. Choć nie grzeszy dokładnością i celnością ataku, nadrabia to dużym zasięgiem przeprowadzanego natarcia. Jego najsilniejszą techniką jest Hijutsu: Mushidama, która staje się pułapką bez wyjścia dla każdego wroga. Owady żywiące się chakrą wyczuwają energię danego przeciwnika i instynktownie ją atakują. Shino korzysta z tego zwiększając zakres ataku. Dowodem jest Spindle Formation- technika, w której połączono nie tylko atak ofensywny, ale także perfekcyjną kontrolę nad każdym z owadów, które wspólnie atakują synchronicznie, uprzednio dezorientując przeciwnika. Owady Shino są wykorzystywane nie tylko do ataku. Młody Aburame używa ich do obrony, tworząc szczelne kokony, w których może się schronić (Human Cocoon Technique), albo osłonić przed atakami (Mushi Kame no Jutsu). Robaki pozwalają także na dezorientację przeciwnika, dając Shino możliwość ukrycia się lub ewentualnej ucieczki - Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu. Shino osiągnął prawdziwe mistrzostwo w technikach kontroli nad owadami. Potrafi doskonale panować nad swoją chakrą i dzięki temu doprowadzić do natychmiastowego zwiększenia się populacji żyjących w nim insektów, używając techniki Hijutsu: Mushimayu. Tak wyprodukowane owady mogą zwalczać tajemne techniki innych shinobi, bądź służyć za pomocników w zdobywaniu informacji (Hijutsu: Mushiyose), co pokazał podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Opis Zostaje przydzielony do grupy 8 razem z Kibą Inuzuką i Hinatą Hyūgą pod dowództwem Kurenai Yūhi. Hokage tworząc tę drużynę miał niewątpliwie w tym cele zwiadowcze. Kurenai zgłasza swoją drużynę razem z Asumą i Kakashim, którzy również kierują grupami nowicjuszów do Egzaminu na Chūnina. Dzięki swoim robakom udało mu się zdać egzamin pisemny. Nie znamy szczegółów dotyczących pobytu w "Lesie Śmierci" wiemy natomiast, że byli świadkami traumatycznych wydarzeń związanymi z żądzą mordu Gaary. Podczas selekcji do trzeciego etapy trafia na Zaku Abumi z Wioski Dźwięku. Dzięki swoim robakom o mało nie pozbawia przeciwnika rąk. Oszołomiony Zaku nie jest zdolny do dalszej walki. W przygotowaniach do kolejnego etapu pomaga mu cała drużyna. Gdy nadchodzi czas na jego walkę, Kankurō biorąc pod uwagę plan działania ataku oddaje walkowera. Podczas wspomnianego wyżej ataku na Konohę umieszcza on samiczkę owada na ochraniaczu Sasuke po czym dogania go i rozpoczyna walkę z Kankurō. Po zaciętej walce jego robaki pokonują lalkarza, ale Shino jest zatruty i bliski śmierci. Ratuje go przed nią jego ojciec, którego robaki wysysają truciznę. Miał brać udział w misji ratowania Sasuke, ale odbywał w tym czasie misję z ojcem. Gdy Naruto powraca [[Plik:Shino_Aburame.jpg|left|thumb|Shino w "Naruto"]]do wioski poznaje bez problemu wszystkich towarzyszy oprócz Shino, co bardzo denerwuje już chūnina. W serii Shippūden stał się bardziej tajemniczy i w odróżnieniu do reszty pierwszoplanowych bohaterów bardziej kamufluje swoje ciało. Zostaje przydzielony do specjalnej drużyny poszukiwawczej, która ma zlokalizować i przerwać pojedynek braci Uchiha. Udaje mu się złapać Tobiego w "sarkofag" z robaków, ale ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Madara znika. Kiba próbuje podjąć trop, ale bezskutecznie. Następnie podczas inwazji Paina razem ze swoim ojcem oraz jednym członkiem klanu walczyli z Konan, lecz przez Shinra Tensei Paina zostali przygnieceni budynkiem. Walki Shino :::::::: Shino vs Kankurō W czasie left|thumb|Shino vs Kankuroataku Suny na Konohę, Shino zmierzył się ze starszym bratem Gaary - Kankurō. Shinobi z Konohy był zaskoczony stylem walki przeciwnika, gdyż nie spodziewał się, że przedstawiciel Suny tak świetnie panuje nad marionetkami, których wszelkie ostrza były namaczane w silnej truciźnie. Ostatecznie Shino pokonał Kankurō, jednak sam doznał licznych obrażeń. Shino vs Zaku Shino walczył zthumb|left|Shino vs Zaku Zaku podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Zaku jest przedstawicielem Wioski Dźwięku. Jego bronią są fale dźwiękowe wydobywane z dziur w jego dłoniach. Po dłuższej walce Shino użył swoich insektów do zatkania otworów w dłoniach przeciwnika. Zgromadzona siła i ciśnienie spowodowały wybuch i poważne okaleczenie przedstawiciela wioski dźwięku. Shino wygrał. Shino vs Guren (Naruto: Shippūden) Guren jest jedthumb|left|Shino vs Gurenyną osobą, która posiada element kryształu, oznacza to że wszystko może zamienić w kryształ, nawet powietrze. Jest to niewiarygodnie silna broń. Shino wyhodował więc specjalny gatunek insektów, odpornych na element kryształu. W czasie starcia Kakashiego z Guren, Shino zdążył w samą porę, inaczej Kakashi byłby w poważnych tarapatach. Cytaty *"Naruto... Moje ulubione jedzenie to sałatka z dzikiej trawy i melon. Nie lubię... jedzenia, które dziwnie pachnie." *''" To jest właśnie prawdziwa atutowa karta."'' *''"Nie cierpię wyjaśniać tego samego 2 razy."'' *''"Nigdy nie lekceważ swojego przeciwnika, choćby nie wiem jak mały by się wydawał."'' *''"Jeśli będziesz ze mną walczył, nie będziesz mógł już później wyzdrowieć. Wycofaj się i poddaj."'' *'Pies shinobi, przywołany przez Kakashiego:' (podchodzi do Shino)" ...Śmierdzisz jak owady." Shino: (chwila ciszy) "A ty jak pies." Ciekawostki * Jego imię oznacza "król insektów,, * Hobby Shino to entomologia oraz zbieranie nowych gatunków do kolekcji swoich robaków. * Shino chciałby walczyć z kimś silnym. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Shino jest sałatka z dzikiej kapusty i zimowego melona, nie lubi zaś jeść Tofu i każdej potrawy o zbyt wyrazistym zapachu. * Ulubionym słowem Shino jest "atutowa karta" (切り札, kirifuda). * Shino boi się roślin i zwierząt owadożernych. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto